Can't Be Loved
by Lonely Icey Wolf
Summary: Fic Terminé
1. Chapitre 1: Pourquoi la solitude?

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Drame/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Pourquoi la solitude? Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce chemin?  
  
Mya resta devant la fenêtre soupirant et se demandant plein de question.  
  
-Pourquoi Tassarah est toujours seule et pourquoi Alex ne l'est pas?  
  
Soudainement quelqu'un la pinça de derrière.  
  
-Haaaa! Ha! Cria-t-elle en sursaut  
  
Elle se frustra et vit Tala rire de sa gueule.  
  
-Me semblait que t'étais fatigué! T'es plutôt énergique pour un homme exténué! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Je le suis toujours mais. la manière que t'as hurlé! Dit-t-il en riant  
  
-Pervers! Dit-t-elle, J'étais en train de penser!  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que je vois! Dit-t-il reprenant son sérieux  
  
Mya s'accota de nouveau devant la fenêtre et repensa encore sur le même sujet. Tala mis ses mains sur les épaules de Mya et dit :  
  
-Arrête de te mettre dans cette état, chaque fois que je te vois ou que je te parler t'es toujours pratiquement triste, j'aime pas ça change d'air, ça te fera pas de tort! Dit-t-il  
  
-Non, mais... dit-t-elle en se retournant la tête  
  
-Mais quoi? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi Tassarah est toujours seule! Elle se fait écoeurer à tout bout de champs, chaque jour elle arrive en sanglot dans mes bras, toujours la même chose tu sais!  
  
-Ah! Oui...  
  
Dans le fond, le jeune homme savait pourquoi Tassarah était solitaire, mais celui-ci préfèra la garder pour lui.  
  
-Tu sais c'est pas vraiment bien comme réputation! Je ne veux pas que notre propre fille soit une « reject » de la vie!  
  
Le jeune père resta silencieux fixa un seul point, le plancher.  
  
-Quoi? Ça va? T'as l'air penseur!  
  
-Uh? Non, non ça va! Dit-t-il en relevant la tête  
  
-C'est toi maintenant qui a la tête ailleurs! Dit-t-elle en souriant légèrement  
  
-Ah!  
  
-J'adore ton p'tit côté penseur ça te rend adorable!  
  
-Arrête tu sais que je n'aimes pas vraiment ses genres de remarques, les flatteries ne marche pas avec moi!  
  
-Arrête j'sais bien que t'adore ça! T'as pas changé d'un poil! Dit-t-elle  
  
-J'reste toujours le même quoi qu'il arrive, voyons pourquoi me prendre pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas!  
  
-Et c'est bien ce côté que j'adore! dit-t-elle d'une voix séductive  
  
-Oh! Toujours la même! Dit-t-il dans le même ton  
  
Ils étaient maintenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un bruit se fit entendre soudainement.  
  
-Salut! M'man, p'pa!!! cria Alexandre  
  
Les deux jeunes adultes se détachèrent et dirent :  
  
-Salut! Chéri! Dit Mya  
  
-Oh! Salut fiston! Dit Tala  
  
-Haa! Fit Alex  
  
-Ils sont devenus pas mal énergique depuis qu'ils ont mangé de la glace! Dit Tyson, mais j'parle plutôt d'Alex, elle Tassarah est rester sage comme un ange ou plutôt comme un image!  
  
-Oh! C'est normale, dès qu'Alex absorbe du sucre il devient hyper actif! Dit Mya  
  
-Ouaip! Dit Alexandre gros sourire au lèvre  
  
Tassarah resta silencieuse à côté de son oncle et Alex lui il courait partout comme un p'tit diable.  
  
-Veux-tu rester pour le souper dit? Demanda Mya  
  
-Non merci! J'ai planifié quelque chose! Sur ça j'vous laisse! Dit Tyson  
  
-T'es sur? Demanda-t-elle en insistant  
  
-Oui, bye! dit Tyson s'apprêta à quitter  
  
-Bye! dit Mya en accroche le coude de son mari juste à côté.  
  
-Oh! Oui, bye! dit Tala pas convainquant  
  
Dès que Tyson sortit Mya dit :  
  
-Tu fais ton possible pour ne pas parler en la présence de Tyson dit?  
  
-Non, j'ai seulement rien à dire! Dit-t-il se croisant les bras  
  
-Ouais j'te crois! Dit-t-elle en ne le croyant pas d'un doigt  
  
Pendant ce temps la, Alexandre courait toujours et Tassarah resta assise à genoux devant la table à manger sans parler regardant ses parents parlés. (vous savez les table japonaise quand il mange!!!)  
  
-Tassarah, est-ce que t'as passé une bonne journée? Elle était comment? Demanda Mya voyant que sa fille était beaucoup trop silencieuse  
  
-Bien! Répondit-t-elle tout simplement  
  
-Haaa! Tassarah t'es trop silencieuse! Dit Alex  
  
-Alex, ne dit pas de commentaire désobligeant! Dit la mère  
  
Alex décida un peu de se calmer et s'assir à côté de Tassarah le sourire malicieux en coin. Elle restait assis les yeux fermés.  
  
-M'MAN J'AI FAIM!!! Cria Alex ne tenant pas en place  
  
-C'est beau j'vais faire le souper! Dit Mya en soupirant  
  
-YEAH!! Cria Alex  
  
-J'savais pas qu'avoir de enfants était si compliqué! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas tu t'y habituera! Dit Tala à côté en souriant  
  
-On voit que c'est pas toi qui les surveille toute la journée! Dit la jeune mère  
  
-C'est la vie! Dit-t-il  
  
-Grrr! Dit-t-elle en se calmant après, oh! J'suis pas capable de me frustrée contre toi! T'as de la chance!  
  
-Bah oui! Dit Tala  
  
Un peu plus tard, Mya servit la souper.  
  
-À table!!!! Cria Mya  
  
Tassarah était déjà à table et Alex et Tala arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent devant la table à genoux.  
  
-Si j'avais cru que tu cuisinait aussi bien, d'habitude j'mange toujours des plats russes! Dit Tala s'apprêta à manger  
  
-Merci Tala Chéri!  
  
-Yeah! DES SUSHIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Alexandre à la table  
  
-Alex on ne crit pas à la table s'est impolie! Dit Mya  
  
Alex baissa la tête d'un regard rabattu.  
  
-Allons ne fait pas cette tête t'auras pas de punition! Dit Mya  
  
Alex réafficha un regard malicieux vers sa jeune s?ur qui mangeait paisiblement.  
  
-Alexandre on mange avec les baguettes pas avec les mains! Dit Mya  
  
-J'suis pas capable! Dit Alex  
  
-Hé! Bien c'est le temps de te pratiqué! Dit Mya  
  
-Argh! Fit Alexandre en fixant Tassarah de nouveau  
  
Tassarah mangeait paisiblement en fermant les yeux. (tout cute!!) Soudainement Alex lui lança son plat en pleine figure de sa jeune s?ur. Tassarah se contenta juste de regarder Alex d'un regard surpris sans bouger.  
  
-ALEXANDRE!!!! Veux-tu bien m'arrêter ça! Dit sa mère sur le bout du rouleau  
  
-Haaahaaa! Dit Alexandre tomba de derrière la main sur la figure tellement qu'il riait de la tête de sa s?ur  
  
-Alexandre c'est pas drôle si t'as plus faim fallait le dire, pas le lancer dans la figure de ta jeune s?ur, va dans ta chambre maintenant! Ordonna Tala  
  
-Argh! Fit Alex en retournant dans sa chambre en boudant  
  
Tassarah resta silencieuse et finit par « péter une coche », elle couru a sa chambre en furie.  
  
-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Alex agit comme un vrai diable! J'suis confu! Dit Tala  
  
-Penses-tu que je le sais plus? Dit Mya  
  
Un peu plus tard, Tassarah marchait en rond dans sa chambre n'ayant rien à faire et en étant frustrée à cause de la situation embarassante de tout à l'heure, personne avec qui parler ou s'amuser, même pas son frère pu prendre la peine de jouer avec elle sans la pièger ou l'écoeurer. (povre elle!!!) Soudainement elle entendit de rire d'enfant qui s'amusait entre eux, elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit un groupe d'enfant de son âge jouer ensemble et en rigolant, voyant cette scène la pauvre jeune fille solitaire se mit mal à l'aise et triste en dedans d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais rit ou sourit mais les fois ou elle affiche une expression de joie sur sa figure était rare!  
  
-Pourquoi suis-je tout le temps seule, ai-je quelque chose qui ne cloche pas? Dit-t-elle tout bas  
  
Soudainement un voix se dit entendre.  
  
-C'est ta conscience qui te parle j'peux te donner réponse à toutes tes questions!  
  
-Ah! Oui!  
  
-Biensure Tassarah!  
  
-Pourquoi suis-je toujours seule?!?  
  
-Parce que t'es NUL! HAAAAA!!!!  
  
Dès que la sois disante voix lui est dit qu'elle était nul et en riant, elle se mit en colère et reconnu la voix de son frère. Il se cachait justement sous son lit, il sorti aussitôt et couru à la sortit.  
  
-ALEXANDRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria la jeune fille  
  
-T'es trop nul t'as même cru à ma voix de conscience! Haaa! Dit-t-il en courant  
  
Tassarah le laissa filer, pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuie et fit comme si de rien était. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et pensa. Ce qu'elle se disait est que si elle allait rejoindre les autres dehors, ils la fuiraient tous comme d'habitude et cela la mettait triste de voir que personne ne l'appréciait. Elle soupira tout le long en regardant son cadran changer d'heure. (moi shu desfois dans sa situation pas que les gens me fuis mais quelle reste renfermé dans sa chambre, il sont jamais chez eux mes amies) Quelques heures plus tard, Tassarah regarda son cadran qui indiquait 8h30 maintenant, elle regarda par la fenêtre aucun signe d'enfant qui s'amusaient tout était calme et il pleuvait peu à peu et le ciel s'assombrit. Tassarah ouvrit sa lampe juste à côté de son lit.  
  
-Oh! J'sens encore le poisson! C'est affreux!!! (a cause des sushi loll) se dit-t-elle  
  
Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix elle décida de prendre une douche pour s'enlever cette odeur noséabonde. Après sa douche elle sortit vêtu d'un kimono rose. (adorable!!! Elle est trop cute!!) Elle se dirigea immédiatement à sa chambre et bailla. Elle consultat à nouveau son cadran et vu l'heure elle décida de dormir. La jeune fille ferma donc sa lampe sur sa table de chevet. Tout était maintenant calme le seule bruit qu'on pu entendre était les orages et le pluies qui cogne après la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
  
Bon ok, ce chap est ptetre un peu ennuyant mais bon. jespère que vous avez aimé pareil! ¬¬''''' Jvais répondre à mon seule reviewer.  
  
X-Spy : Dommage que tu n'est pas MSN -______-''' J'espère en passant avoir la suite de ta fic très vite!!! J'suis curieuse! J'sais que jai pris un bout de temps pour le chap, comme tu peux le remarquer c fic est la suite de retrouvaille amère!!! Ce fic va peut-être être court mé bon... pk il te fatigue tala moi jtrouve sont coté mystérieux est cute!! Ben toi té un gars alors jpeux comprendre! ¬¬''' Ah Pk Tassarah na po de friends tu saurais sa dans le fic! ^^ Bon jte laisse chow!  
  
Bisous Lonely Icey Wolf 


	2. Chapitre 2: Be alone is that my way?

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Be Alone is that my way?  
  
Le lendemain matin Tassarah se réveilla la première, elle n'entendait pas le bruit de la bouilloir qu'elle entendait habituellement chaque matin. Elle se retourna et conultat son cadran à côté, qui indiquait 6h30 du matin, le soleil se leva timidement, soupira et finit par se lever peu à peu en se frotta les yeux par la fatigue. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine, et s'installa devant la table en silence. La jeune fille bailla et entendit son ventre mourir de faim donc elle fouilla dans le garde manger, elle y sortit une boite de céréal, dans le frigo, le lait en versa tout ça dans un bol. Elle se réinstalla sur la table, et mangea son p'tit « déj ». Après avoir fini, elle se retourna brusquement en entendant un bruit provenir de la chambre de son frère, en effet, Alexandre venait juste de se réveiller.  
  
-Ne t'approche pas! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Pourquoi? J'ai nullement l'intention de m'approcher d'une microbe! Dit Alex  
  
-J'me lave à chaque jour, je te signale! Dit Tassarah  
  
-Ouais, ouais, ouais! Dit-t-il ne le croyant pas  
  
-Hmf! Fit-t-elle  
  
Alex se dirigea se servit son p'tit « déj » et s'installa devant sa s?ur cadette.  
  
-T'as mieux de ne pas t'approcher si non!  
  
-Si non quoi! Dit Alex  
  
-J'ai peur m'man Tassarah va me faire mal!! Ouuuuu! Dit Alex  
  
Tassarah l'ignora et quitta la table. Regagna son endroit d'intimité et de solitude, sa chambre. (Shu sadique!!! -____-'' ben au moins jlavoue!) Elle regarda le ciel le soleil se leva timidement à cause du mauvais temps de cette nuit, des goutelettes d'eau dégoulinèrent sur les feuilles des arbres. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pris une grande bouffé d'air il faisait frais mais on était bien dehors, ne pouvant se retenir elle décida de prendre un marche oubliant tout ses soucis et problèmes. Elle se changea et porta ce qu'elle portait comme toujours, une col rouler rose, une jupe rouge et jaune, des bas qui lui arriva au genoux et des escarpins noirs. Elle consulta encore une dernière fois son cadran juste à côté qui indiquait maintenant 9h. (toute cute j'l'ai dessiné pi elle est adorable!)  
  
-Non, j'ai assez perdue de temps à déjeuner et à m'engeuler avec Alex. Se dit-t-elle  
  
Enfin prête, elle se brossa les cheveux et quitta sa chambre, traversa la cuisine où son frère déjeunait, elle se retourna et lui fit un regard furieux et l'ignora ensuite en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle le voisinage était encore endormi, tout était calme seule les oiseaux qui chantonnait étaient source de bruit. Elle se promena des les voisinages la tête baissée et les bras croisés. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était souvent bien même si elle avait personne à qui parler ou se confier, le parc de sa ville. Rendu à destination, tout était calme, le soleil se décida enfin à se montrer, il n'y avait que quelques enfants qui jouaient ensemble. Elle voulait bien les rejoindre mais chaque fois qu'elle le tentait, les enfant la fuyait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. (Pove Tassarah) Elle marcha à l'écart des gens, sur son chemin tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, la pauvre jeune fille se sentit viser et bizare de la manière qu'ils le regardèrent tous. Elle s'installa sur une balançoire et ferma les yeux la tête baissée en se balançant peu à peu. Tout les jours s'était le même scénario, elle en avait assez de toute cette solitude et voulait bien se retrouver avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui lui dirait pourquoi on la fuit, pourquoi elle est toujours seule, si seulement quelqu'un de même pouvait existé mais elle se dit que ça serait impossible. Brusquement sans que Tassarah le sache une gang de gars un peu plus vieux qu'elle s'approcha et lança :  
  
-Hey! La p'tit solitaire!!!  
  
Tassarah reouvrit les yeux brusquement revenue de ses pensées perdues. Elle leva les yeux et vit un gang de gars l'entourer.  
  
-Quoi? Dit-t-elle pas sûre  
  
-Mais que fait une si jeune fille dans se parc sans sa mère! Dit l'un d'eux  
  
-C'est pas de tes affaires! Dit-t-elle en le regardant furieusement  
  
-Que fais-tu ici à te pavaner dans nos secteurs!!!  
  
-Je vous signale que c'est pas juste à vous.  
  
La pauvre jeune fille en détresse paraissait nullement nerveuse mais dans le fond elle était mais celle-ci le cacha.  
  
-Répète! Tu ne me parlera surement pas sur ce ton! Cria l'un deux  
  
Tassarah commença à être effrayée, elle couru donc ailleurs mais ils la bloquèrent tous.  
  
-Hey! J't'ai pas dit de quitter, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!  
  
Elle recula pas à pas mais chaque fois qu'elle reculait la gang avançait vers elle, elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle accote une clotûre derrière elle, là elle était vraiment dans la « merde ».  
  
-Haa! Pauvre p'tite b**** sans défense mais c'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de te faire payer tes paroles!  
  
Tassarah s'accroupit et pleura dans ses bras. (shu vraiment méchante et sadique ^^''''')  
  
-Hey! Arrêter ça!!! Quittez avant que je sois obliger de le faire!!! Cria quelqu'un  
  
La gang de gars se retourna et vie un gars aux cheveux châtains, les yeux verts (c mon faible les yeux verts ^_____^) de leur âge, la gang avait l'air terrifié et fuyèrent aussitôt. Le gars aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de Tassarah, celle-ci s'accroupit de plus belle croyant qu'il voulait aussi lui faire du mal. Mais celui-ci lui tendit un mouchoir, voyant sa réaction elle releva sa tête et le regarda surprise.  
  
-Je ne te veux aucun mal! Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever.  
  
Le jeune homme tendit sa main et la jeune fille accepta son aide, et celle- ci rougit aussitôt au contact de la main du jeune homme. (c trop cute!!!) Tassarah pris le mouchoir qu'il lui tendit et le regarda à nouveau.  
  
-T'es pas trop bavarde! Dit le jeune homme, mais peut importe moi j'm'appelle Sam et toi?  
  
Tassarah resta figée sur place et finit par ouvrir la bouche :  
  
-J'm'appelle Tttassarah!  
  
-Ravie de te connaître, alors c'est toi la fille solitaire, j'entends beaucoup parler de toi!  
  
Entendant solitaire, elle afficha un regard rabbatu.  
  
-Non, non, non! Ne le prends pas mal! Dit Sam  
  
-Non c'est correct j'suis habituée, et si tu veux me fuir vas-y, j'm'en fou! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Non pourquoi?  
  
Tassarah fut certaine qu'il allait fuir mais celui-ci ne le fit.  
  
-C'est vrai?  
  
-Oui pourquoi pas, moi j'veux bien être ton ami, prends le pas mal, mais personne peut être parfait! Dit-t-il  
  
-Ah! Oui, merci...  
  
-De rien voyons, alors acceptes-tu d'être mon amie?  
  
-Oui, avec plaisir! Dit-t-elle le moral remonté  
  
Et pour le première fois, elle afficha un sourire. Le jeune homme remarqua que Tassarah était blessée légèrement au bras et dit :  
  
-Est-ce que ça va?  
  
Tassarah regarda son bras et dit :  
  
-Oui, c'est seulement quand j'm'ai accroché après la clôture...  
  
-Oh! Non j'ai rien sur moi mais la seule chose que j'peux faire est de te raccompagner chez vous ça te dit?  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Rendu chez Tassarah...  
  
-T'es pas très bavarde j'te le dit encore mais j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance, j'sais pas pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas devenir tes amis en tout cas, moi j'te trouve hyper sympas! Dit Samuel (Sam)  
  
Tassarah rougit au compliment et dit :  
  
-Uh? Merci!  
  
Le jeune homme esquiesca un sourire et dit :  
  
-Désolé de te quitter comme ça mais j'dois y aller ma mère m'attends, on se revoit peut-être demain! Chow!  
  
-Bye...  
  
Elle le regarda partir et rentra chez eux, mais devant la porte se tenait Alex accoté après la porte la regardant espièglement.  
  
-Quoi? Dit-t-elle  
  
-T'as un p'tit ami!!! Dit Alexandre  
  
-Non! C'est simplement une connaissance! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Mon ?il! Dit-t-il en tirant de la langue  
  
Tassarah lui renvoya la grimace et rentra le sourire au lèvre. Mya voyant sa fille sourire pour la première fois sourit à son tour contente qu'elle sourit et demanda :  
  
-Uh? Ta journée chérie?  
  
-Très bien! Dit-t-ell en souriant  
  
-Qu'as-tu fait pour être aussi contente?  
  
-J'ai un ami!! Dit-t-elle  
  
Mya s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras en lui disant :  
  
-Oh! Chérie j'suis tellement contente que tu t'es fait des amies!!!  
  
-Oui!  
  
Mya la lâcha et dit :  
  
-J'suis contente de te voir d'aussi de bonne humeur sa fait longtemps!!!  
  
Voilà pour le chap! Bref jespère pareil que vous lavez aimé... 


	3. Chapitre 3: Les aveux

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya, Tassarah et Alex vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Les aveux  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et dit :  
  
-J'suis entré!  
  
Mya se retourna entendant du vacarme venant de la porte d'entrée et vit Tala devant la porte. Elle couru vers son mari hâtive de lui dire la bonne nouvelle en lui prenant les mains.  
  
-Tu sais quoi?!? Dit-t-elle hâtivement  
  
-Non? Quoi?  
  
-Tassarah.........  
  
-Continue.  
  
-Tassarah s'est fait copain!!  
  
-Ah, oui!  
  
-T'as pas l'air content dit-moi! Dit-t-elle en lâchant c'est main pour mettre ses mains sur ses hanches  
  
-Non! Non, j'suis content! Dit-t-il  
  
-Ouais j'te crois!  
  
-Mais là!  
  
-Hmmf! Fit-t-elle  
  
-P'pa!!! cria Tassarah  
  
Le jeune père afficha un regard inquiet voyant sa fille aussi contente, ce n'est pas qu'il est pas content qu'elle s'est fait un ami au contraire. La jeune fille couru s'accrocher après les jambes de son père, celui-ci se pencha et la souleva en affichant un sourire forcé.  
  
-P'pa tu sais quoi?!? Dit-t-elle super contente (elle est adorable)  
  
-Oui, jsais mon sucre! T'as maintenant un copain!  
  
-Oui, en plein de la mille p'pa! (adorable!!!!!!)  
  
Tala la déposa par terre.  
  
-J'suis content pour toi! Et maintenant file!  
  
-Bon, si tu insistes! Dit Tassarah  
  
Le jeune père profita de se moment pour parler en privée avec sa « blonde ». Il l'amena dans leur chambre. (no c po pour vous savez quoi x_X) Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta accoté dessus.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Mya  
  
-Uh? Faut que je te dise quelque chose! Répondit-t-il  
  
-Oui? Alors parle!  
  
-Uh? Comment te dire ça!  
  
Mya resta à le fixer attendant la soit disant chose importante à lui dire. Il avait pas l'air sure et semblait caché quelque chose.  
  
-Alors? T'avais quelque chose à me dire? J'attends!  
  
Tala se dirigea devant la fenêtre en soupirant, le ciel était éclaircit n'ayant que le soleil aveuglant traversé le vitre. Il se retourna et finit par avouer que :  
  
-Mya!  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Tu sais ça remonte à longtemps. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais su mais..........  
  
Le jeune père n'avait pas l'air déterminée à en finit et à avouer ce qu'il avait dans le coeur.  
  
-Oui! J't'écoute!  
  
-Uh?  
  
Il n'avait toujours pas l'air sure de vouloir avouer la vérité et ferma les yeux pour se calmer un peu les nerfs.  
  
-Écoute si tu a quelques choses à le dire, tu peux me le dire!  
  
-En est tu si sure?  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
  
-Non oublie! Dit-t-il en se retournant  
  
Mya afficha un regard triste et s'approcha de son mari de dos à elle. Elle lui mit ses mains sur ses épaules et lui siffla à l'oreille :  
  
-Regarde, si jamais t'as quelque chose à dire, dit-moi le, car si tu ne le fait pas ça te restera dans le coeur toute ta vie, s'il-te-plaît décide de lâcher ce fardeau de toi! Tu te fait mal toi-même en faisant une tel chose!  
  
-J'voudrais bien te croire, oui! Mais seulement, tu ne peux pas comprendre.........  
  
-Comprendre quoi?  
  
-Ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça l'as un lien avec notre fille.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Oui t'as bien entendu.  
  
Mya réfléchi un moment se demandant pourquoi sa unique fille avait un rapport avec tout ça.  
  
-Alors tu vas m'expliquer? demanda-t-elle d'une voix apaisante  
  
-Ça remonte à longtemps, tu n'as peut-être jamais été au courant mais, au dernier tournoi, j'parle lorsque j'ai affronté Tyson, bien avant le tournoi..........  
  
Tala avait arrêter et Mya dit :  
  
-Continue! dit-t-elle en lui massant les épaules  
  
-*Est-ce une bonne idée de lui dire, comment va-t-elle réagir?  
  
-Avant le tournoi, tu sais ce vieil homme que je ne prononcerai pas le nom.  
  
-Boris! Dit-t-elle d'un ton frustrée  
  
-Oui, et bien il m'as transformé en cyborg! Et.........  
  
La réaction de Mya, va-t-elle être frue, être triste ou tout simplement surprise, ah! Ça vous le saurait au next chappie que arrivera bientôt! J'ai arrêter la pour que jai le temps de réfléchir!  
  
X-Spy : Oui, c tout mimi Tassarah et Sam, bref pourquoi Alex l'écoeur ainsi bah po de raison précis juste. J'espère que ta aimé mon chappie! Lol jte laisse chow! Et merci pour tes encouragement, et ta fic c bientôt, jattend LA SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bisous Lonely Icey Wolf  
  
White Catz : Hey! Clau! J'ai po de scanner! Dsl ya péter kan jai renversé mon jus de pomme sur la scanner! ¬¬''' jen ai manger une cte jour la! Oui sam a lair tout chou!!!!! Oui jai un faible pour les yeux vert et rassure toi ton Ben jle veux po! Ouin les hormones en clau! Ouin tâche de te calmer! Si irais mieux pour les autres! Ok ben jte laisse chow! Et merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
VIVE LES HORMONES ¬¬'', enfin pas pour moi mais pour toi et ari! ^^  
  
Bisous ~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf)  
  
Matty : Merci pour tes encouragements! Ça m'aide beaucoup! Bon jte laisse chow!  
  
Bisous ~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


	4. Chapitre 4: La vérité profonde

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya, Tassarah et Alex vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : La vérité profonde  
  
Mya s'était rassise sur le lit tranquillement l'air surprise, et affolée. Le jeune père resta là à la fixée attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'as jamais dit?  
  
-Je savais que ça allait tourné à la catastrophe! Maudit moi et ma grande gueule!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Bien pour une seule et bonne raison, j'ai pas voulu le dire par ce que.........  
  
-Parce que! J'ai pas envie d'le savoir ta fichu réponse! Moi ce que j'ai compris c'est que tu m'as caché et menti pendant toute ses années j'ai l'impression d'être trompée!!! Dit-t-elle en se relevant le pointant du doigt  
  
-Relaxe! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!!  
  
-M'expliquer quoi?!? Que Tassarah est à moitié cyborg!!  
  
Tala la regarda bizarement et dit :  
  
-T'as mis le doit dessus......... j'ai été programmé pour ne pas avoir d'émotion.........  
  
Mya resta figée sur place, elle était comme pétrifiée, et se rassis sur le lit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir de la difficulté et murmura tout bas assez pour que Tala puisse l'entendre :  
  
-Non! Pourquoi Tassarah a-t-elle un lien avec ça! Maintenant je sors avec un humain cyborg! Non! Et si Tassarah l'est Alex l'est aussi.........  
  
Le jeune homme resta figé sur place lui aussi, ne sachant plus quoi faire et quoi dire et finalement il ouvrit la bouche :  
  
-Laisse-moi terminer ma phrase tu me coupes à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler avec calme!  
  
-Avec calme pfft!! Ça ne marchera p..........  
  
Elle ne pu finir elle partit en sanglot, les mains sur le visage.  
  
-*Non j'sais vraiment pas quoi faire dans ses moments là!! Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe! À chaque fois qu'elle pleure devant moi je stresse! Se dit-t-il  
  
Tassarah fut écoeurer par Alex qui lui prit ses choses et alla hurler sa à sa mère.  
  
-M'man! P'pa!  
  
Tassarah se rendit devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et entendit des murmures. Par curiosité, elle tendit son oreille et écouta.  
  
Les parents restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Tala décide de faire les premiers pas en s'assisant à côté de Mya pour commencer à la réconforter et dit :  
  
-Écoute moi et calme toi, j'avoue que j'ai mal agit en te cachant la réalité que j'étais un cyborg, mais j'l'ai fait car je ne voulait pas te perdre, car si j'l'aurais avouer.........  
  
Mya cessa les larmes et le regarda.  
  
-Tu dis réellement ce que tu viennes de dire?  
  
-Biensûre, j'tiens à toi!  
  
Mya fut touchée par les dernières paroles et lui sauta dans ses bras. Celui- ci s'attendait à cette réaction mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mya ne soit plus frustrée aussi vite donc à son tour il la pris dans ses bras.  
  
-Ce qui me rend triste c'est que Tassarah et Alexandre soient à moitié cyborg, mais es-ce normale, pourrons-nous toujours resté une famille unie et normale comme tout le monde? Ou c'est impossible......... demanda Mya  
  
-Biensûre que oui, pourquoi pas juste oublié cette histoire........... dit- t-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds  
  
-T'as surement raison! Mais il y quelque chose, c'est le fait que tu sois cyborg.  
  
-J'le suis pas entièrement mais c'est la réalité..........  
  
La pauvre Tassarah resta silencieuse et pétrifiée entendant qu'elle était à moitié cyborg et y compris son grand frère. Elle retourna en silence à sa chambre en silence et s'installa sur son lit traumatisée. La première chose qu'elle fit c'est de se regarder les mains. Alex arriva devant la porte de sa chambre pour aller l'écoeurer mais il vit que sa soeur n'était pas en état de se faire écoeurer, il s'approcha et dit :  
  
-Ça va pas?  
  
-Non!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-..........  
  
-Tu ne réponds pas!  
  
-J'sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais..........  
  
-Mais?!?  
  
-On est à moitié..........  
  
-Tassarah! C'est con ton affaire si tu veux me dire qu'on est à moitié Russe et Japonais, j'l'ai su depuis ma naissance voyons!  
  
-Non encore pire que ça!  
  
Alex afficha un regard sérieux et demanda :  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Devrais-je vraiment te le dire, c'est que nous sommes à moité.......... dit-t-elle en prenant une respiration, à moitié cyborg.  
  
Alex fut complètement traumatisée et surpris par les paroles de Tassarah!  
  
-Quoi t'es pas sérieuse!  
  
-Oui..........  
  
-Alors comment t'as su ça! dit Alexandre surpris  
  
-En écoutant la conversation de m'man et p'pa à travers leur porte!  
  
Alex baissa la tête et resta figé sur place.  
  
-Mais j'viens d'ouvrir les yeux, si t'es « programmé » pour ne pas avoir d'émotion pour as-tu des sentiments envers moi! remarqua Mya capturant la figure du jeune père entre ses mains fines  
  
Il resta bouche-bée.  
  
-Tu vois seule les humains peuvent éprouvés des sentiments envers sont prochain, et tu la fais, ce qui signifie que tu es un humain tout comme moi et tout le monde autour de toi.  
  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et dit :  
  
-T'as surement raison chérie.  
  
-Oh! Mais le geste qui ma le plus touchée est celle que quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me le dire pour me briser le coeur. C'est ce côté intensionné quand j'apprécie chez toi! Dit-t-elle en mettant ses mains autour de son cou  
  
Tala mis ses mains sur ses deux joues et caressa ses cheveux. Leur visage se rapprochère l'un de l'autre pour se frotter ensemble, et Mya ferma ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent (jhais écrire c détail mé bon..........) la langue de Tala parcourait chaque recoin de la bouche de Mya. Mya se laissa séduire par le baiser et tomba sur le lit où qu'elle était assis. Tala appuya ses mains sur le lit (non y vont po faire ¬¬''' ce que vous pensez! è_é) sur chaque côté de Mya en l'embrassa à nouveau. Cela dura un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Mya casse le baiser.  
  
-Désolé, mais penses-tu que c'est normale que ça soit si calme d'habitude Tassarah & Alexandre se chamaillent toujours mais la c'est étrangement silencieux! J'vais aller voir.  
  
Mya se leva et alla voir si tout allait bien, devant la porte de la chambre de Tassarah elle vit Alex debout l'air triste et bizarrement calme les bras croisés, Tassarah assise sur son lit les mains sur ses genoux la tête baissée toute silencieuse, ça devenait de plus plus étrange et inquiètant aux yeux de la jeune mère.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va?  
  
Les deux monstres se réveillèrent et firent semblant de se chamailler.  
  
-Aye! Alex arrête!  
  
-Bwahahahahahaha!!!! T'es nul t'es même po fichu de te défendre!  
  
-ALEX!  
  
-Ok, mais si rien ne va n'hésiter pas à me le dire! Dit Mya en quittant  
  
En faite Mya ne les croyait pas qu'ils se chamaillaient pour vrai, elle savait que quelque chose ne clochaient pas.  
  
Dans la chambre de Tassarah..........  
  
-Ouf! Soupira Alex  
  
-Ouin on a échappé belle! Dit Tassarah  
  
-Ouin, j'avoue! dit Alex  
  
-Dit frèro y crois-tu encore qu'on soit à moitié cyborg?  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
Héhéhé! Shu po mal sadique sur mes fic mé bon, j'espère que mon chap vous a plu!!! Bah! Jvais répondre à mes reviewers! Aller chow!  
  
Bubble :  
  
Oui la réalité un cyborg! J'y peux rien shu sadique muwahahahaha! Non ne traumatise po jniaise voyons! Comment va réagire Mya voila tu la eu ta réponse! Et Tassarah le dure réalité et vérité moitié cyborg muwahahahah! Shu cruelle! -____-''' sans pitié! Lol aye ne me menace plus avec ta scie la! J'lai fait le chap! Aller jte laisse. Mon next chappie jy travaille la! ^_______________________^  
  
Bye!  
  
Gros Bisous ~* Sarah *~  
  
AnoDevil :  
  
Alors té le frère jumeaux de X-Spy! Ravie de te connaitre jai lu ton profil! Lol! J'suis bien contente que je tai donné la gout dadorer Beyblade! Merci pour tes compliment c tres apprécier de ta part! ^__________^ Aller jte laisse! Chow!  
  
P.S : As-tu lu mon fic Retrouvaille Amère, car ce fic la est la suite de retrouvaille amère, si tu la po lu jte conseille de le lire!  
  
Gros Bisous ~* Sarah *~  
  
X-Spy :  
  
Salut! ^_________^ ben la voila la réponse a ta question tala na po voulu le dire pour briser son coeur. Mya un belle fille ÉPAISE! Ben la! Faut po trop être dure lol. Bah oui mais comme jlai dit tala ne la po dit pour lui brisé la coeur! Et merci pour tes compliments! C gentil et ta fic C BIENTOT ou jvais lavoir meque que mes cheveux tombe! Aller jte laisse chow!  
  
Gros Bisous ~* Sarah *~ 


	5. Chapitre 5: La dure et cruelle vérité

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya, Tassarah et Alex vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : La dure et cruelle vérité  
  
Mya se dirigea vers la cuisine Tala y était déjà. Elle se doutait que ces deux enfants lui cachaient quelque chose, et cela la tracassait!  
  
-Et? Demanda Tala  
  
-Ils m'inquiètent tous les deux j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont démoralisés et qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose.  
  
-...........  
  
-Tu ne dis rien.  
  
Mya s'assit devant Tala ne disant rien l'air inquiète.  
  
-Tu sais j'deviens de plus en plus inquiète! Penses-tu qu'ils faudrait faire quelque chose, s'ils leur arrivaient malheur!  
  
-..........  
  
-T'es pas très bavard dit-donc!  
  
-Bien j'ai rien à dire! Dit-t-il  
  
-On devrait peut-être leur dire qu'ils sont à moitié uh? Tu sais quoi!  
  
-Surement.  
  
-Car s'ils ne le savent pas et qu'un jour ils le savent ça va surement leur faire un choque tu ne penses pas?  
  
-Ouin.  
  
-Tala j'ai l'impression de parler a un mur ou dans le vide! Moi ce que je suggère c'est de leur en parler mais pas trop brusque! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit!?  
  
-Uh? J'sais pas, peut-être qu'ils vaudraient mieux que jamais ils le sachent!  
  
-Tu penses......... Dit-t-elle songeusement  
  
-Oui.  
  
Les deux jeunes adultes restèrent en silence pendant un bon moment. Tala resta silencieux les yeux fermés, Mya sirotait son thé qu'elle s'était servit.  
  
Dans les chambre de Tassarah.........  
  
-Alex penses-tu qu'on devrait en parler à m'man et p'pa pour en avoir le coeur net? Demanda Tassarah  
  
Alex resta silencieux et finit par dire :  
  
-Peut-être que non peut-être que oui..........  
  
-Arrête de prendre cette air dramatique Alex tu me stresses, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me stresse quand j'suis en présence de toi.  
  
-Uh? Comment ça?  
  
-Non laisse faire.........  
  
Tassarah débarqua de son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant qu'elle ne pu sortir Alex demanda :  
  
-Hey! Où vas-tu?  
  
-En avoir le coeur net et tu devrais faire de même ça te regarde aussi!  
  
Tassarah quitta la chambre sans tarder et longea les couloir qui menait à la cuisine où ses parents étaient. Elle les vit mais avança timidement. Mya sentit la présence de quelqu'un et se baissa, c'était une tête rouge nommée Tassarah.  
  
-Oui, chérie? T'as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda Mya  
  
-Non m'man mais...........  
  
Tassarah hésitait un peu.  
  
-Oui? Demanda la jeune mère  
  
-Uh? Dit-t-elle hésitante  
  
Tala la leva et le mit sur ses genoux.  
  
-Si t'as quelque chose à nous dire, dit-le nous sommes là pour ça! dit-t-il  
  
-Uh?  
  
Tassarah n'était plus sure de vouloir dire qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation à traver leur porte, elle ne savait pas qu'allait être leur réaction, allaient-ils être blessés? Tel était la question. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et finit par avouer.  
  
-M'man, p'pa, vous savez temps tôt, quand vous étiez dans votre chambre, Alex m'a écoeurer.  
  
-Oui ça se comprends! Pourquoi cette air « dramatique »? demanda la mère  
  
-Non c'est le fait qu'Alex m'écoeure que je veux te parler mais le fait que j't'aller te voir mais j'entendu devant la porte votre conversation en voulant te dire qu'Alex m'écoeurait.  
  
Mya sentait venir ce que sa fille allait dire et la même chose pour le jeune père tout aussi dans la même état que sa conjointe. Donc Tassarah continua comme si de rien était.  
  
-J'vous ai entendu que Alex et moi nous......... nous..........  
  
Tassarha prit un grand soupir et continua :  
  
-Nous étions à moité humain et cyborg. Est-ce vrai? Si vous êtes vraiment nos parents vous auriez pas le coeur de nous mentir mais le coeur de dire la vérité.  
  
Tala & Mya restèrent silencieux et surpris qu'elle ait réussi à savoir ça.  
  
-J'aurais du vérouiller la porte! Dit Tala  
  
-Pour la question de coeur, j'veux bien te dire la vérité, mais avant!  
  
Tala prit Tassarah dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre à nouveau suivit de Mya derrière. Il la déposa sur son lit encore une fois, à côté d'Alex qui était resté là. Les jeunes parents restèrent silencieux et prennèrent le temps de leur expliquer leur situation. Tassarah et Alex restèrent silencieux à fixer leur parent comme si un drame venait de ce passer. Un silence mort reignait dans le maison qui ça était inhabituel lorsque deux petits monstres comme eux y logent. Mya prit la première parole :  
  
-J'ai des aveux à vous dire et votre père en a autant que moi à vous dire.  
  
-.........  
  
-Il y a longtemps, j'ai été accueillit dans un Abbey......... (bon la jvais po raconté de nouveau mon fic retrouvaille amère si vous ne lavez po lu lisez le!) Avant le tournoi contre Tyson, votre oncle actuel......... Tala a été soit disons transformé en cyborg.  
  
-.........  
  
Mya continua :  
  
-J'ai jamais su ça donc j'ai toujours cru que c'était un humain tout comme moi et vous.  
  
-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que vous vous êtes à moitié cyborg, c'est la pure et cruel vérité. Dit Tala  
  
Mya accrocha le bras de son conjoint et dit :  
  
-J't'ai dit de ne pas être direct! Ça pourrait les traumatisés!  
  
-Ben faudrait se simplifier la vie! Moi j'suis pas du genre à me donner du mal pour expliquer une simple chose! Dit Tala  
  
-.........  
  
Les deux enfants restèrent, se sentant différent des autres.  
  
-En faite, vous n'êtes pas supposé avoir d'émotions. dit Mya d'une voix apaisante voyant leur tête  
  
-Ok, là j'pense chérie que tu devrais arrêter la morale pour aujourd'hui! Regarde leur tête! Dit Tala  
  
-T'as surement raison. Dit Mya en baissant la tête  
  
Il pleuvait maintenant des cordes dehors, des bruit d'orages foudroyants se fit entendre. La pluie forte cogna après les vitres. Les parents virent la tête de leur enfant et décida de quitter le chambre. Alex finit aussi par quitter pour se diriger à sa chambre l'air rabattu. La maison était rendue ténèbreuse et silencieuse qui était tout le contraire d'avant. Tassarah finit par ouvrir sa lampe de chevet et s'allongea sur son lit juste à côté.  
  
-Est-ce vrai ce que m'man m'as dit temps tôt, je suis un mi-cyborg en faite et je ne suis pas supposée avoir d'émotion. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure et cruel? J'aurais envie de m'effacée de ce monde sans pitié et me retrouver dans un monde meilleur où je serais comme les autres le vrai paradis. Pour que cette douleur emprisonnée en moi puisse partir à jamais et que je n'ait plus à souffrir. J'me sens tellement seule dans se monde immense et sans merci. J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens mais rien de change je me retrouve toujours dans la même situation, délaissée, oubliée des autres, ne jamais connaître l'odeur de l'amour et l'amitié qu'une personne partage avec une autre personne. (criss shu en train de faire un poème de solitude pi de tristesse!!!!! -_______-''' shu vrament sadique comme tout le monde me dit sans arrêt..........)  
  
Tassarah versa une larme sur sa joue pâle, une larme renfermant ses souffrances, tristesse et solitude.  
  
J'AI VRAIMENT, EXTREMEMENT ÉTÉ SADIQUE SUR CE CHAPPIE ET SANS OUBLIER CRUELLE A LA FOIS! ¬¬''''' les autres ne ment vraiment po quand y disent que shu sadique! J'irai po jusqu'à dire que j'aime la tristesse mé kan j'écris sa vient comme ça faut que j'écris « sadiquement » j'sais po j'tappe ça comme ça! Ben koi? Dites po que shu po normale c surement devenue un tique! Oui! ^^''''' j'pense bien que vous trouverai po plus sadique que moi! Ai-je raison! Lol J'vous laisse avec tout le radotage que jai dit sur moi, j'vais répondre à mon reviewer :  
  
X-Spy : Salut! ^_____^ Merci jsuis contente ke mon chap té plu! Mé celui-la jai été sadique comme ta pu le constater et comme jlai écrit juste ci- dessus! TU PEUX PO ME FAIRE ÇA! T_T Tu arrête ta fic! T'as tu au moin une raison!!!!! Dit la moi svp! Bon jte laisse chow! Gros bisous (même si tu le mérite po!) (Joke)  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


	6. Chapitre 6: I finally found my way

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya, Tassarah et Alex vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensees des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : I finally found my way  
  
Tassarah se réveilla à cause des rayon du soleil qui tappait sur ses yeux endormis. Elle n'avait plus le goût de se lever et affronter une nouvelle journée à cause de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle avait entendu donc le jeune fille démoralisée resta au lit. Son cadran sonna et indiqua 8h00, celle-ci tannée de l'entendre frappa dessus un coup pour qu'il arrête de faire tout ce vacarme. Voyant que le bruit n'arrêtait pas elle enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Mya arriva sans que sa fille le sache dans sa chambre, elle la vit toute démoralisée à cause de la mauvaise soirée d'hier. Cela la mit dans un de ses états. Mya décida de la secouer un peu et de la faire sortir de son lit.  
  
-Tassarah debout! Cria le jeune mère  
  
-Non!  
  
-Tassarah, aller!  
  
-Non, j'ai plus envie de rien faire!  
  
-Tassarah j'vais perdre patience!  
  
-Non! Les cyborgs ne fréquentent pas les humains!  
  
-Tassarah!!!  
  
Mya se calma et se pencha vers Tassarah. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et dit :  
  
-Écoute si tu me fait un p'tit sourire et que tu te lèves j'vais te laisser tranquille, si ce n'est pas le cas je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par craquer!  
  
Tassarah n'ayant pas le choix dit :  
  
-D'ac m'man!  
  
Elle se leva délicatement de son lit encore endormie et se dirigea vers la table à manger. Elle mangea en silence, devant elle arriva Alex lui aussi dans le même état, décoiffé, fatigué et démoralisé. Surement, leur mère qu'il l'avait obligé à se lever. Son frère ainé s'installa devant elle et mangea en silence sans un mot et sans taquiner sa jeune soeur. Mya passa devant la cuisine et observa un moment ses enfants, ils étaient totalement calme aucune insulte, querelle ou provocation. Un peu plus tard, il était 10h00 A.M, Mya était toujours en pyjama assise sur son lit en silence observant ses mains de nouveau. Soudainement quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.  
  
-J'peux entrer!  
  
-..........  
  
-Pour moi c'est un oui.  
  
C'était sa mère et dit :  
  
-T'as de la visite!  
  
-Ouais, hé bien! Dis-y de patienter toute le journée vaudrait mieux pour cette personne! Dit-t-elle furieusement  
  
-Aller chérie! La personne à hate de te voir et toi j'suis sure aussi que tu vas l'être!  
  
-Non qu'il attende devant la porte moi j'reste la!  
  
-Chérie! S'il-te-plaît! Supplia Mya  
  
Tassarah en résista pas elle l'écouta et se rhabilla. Elle enfila ses souliers et ouvrit la porte, se tenait devant Sam. Il était plutôt matinale et souriant. Tassarah le regardait d'un air bête et maussade. Sam vit la tête que son amie avait et lui demanda :  
  
-Euh? J'veux pas te déranger! J'peux partir!  
  
-Non c'est beau! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Sure j'veux pas te déranger!  
  
-Bah non, t'as fait tout ce chemin pour me voir j'vais pas refuser voyons!  
  
Tassarah était toujours aussi triste à cause de la discussion qu'elle eut avec sa mère hier soir. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever cette idée de sa tête.  
  
-Tassarah!  
  
Tassarah resta songeuse.  
  
-Tassarah?  
  
-...........  
  
-Tassarah!?  
  
Tassarah finit par se réveiller et dit :  
  
-Ah! Désolé, j'étais en train de penser!  
  
-Hé, oui mais cela m'inquiète, t'as l'air plutot prise de tête!  
  
-Un peu faut dire! Dit-t-elle ne baissant la tête  
  
-Ah! Ok, si jamais tu veux te confier à quelqu'un moi j'suis là! Mais ne te sens pas obligée! Ça va de soi! Dit Sam  
  
Tassarah voulait bien lui dire la vérité mais cela l'inquiètait, comment allait-il réagir?  
  
Rendu devant la parc, ils s'installèrent sur les balançoirent en se balançant doucement. Tassarah avait eu la tête baissée tout le long du chemin, Sam devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour sa nouvelle amie donc il décida de la réconforter.  
  
-T'as l'air inquiète ma parole! Si jamais il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi n'hésite pas!  
  
-Non, non c'est pas ça mais j'dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu vas peut-être me fuir ou autre après ce qui est probable.  
  
-Oui? Continue, mais dit-moi pourquoi tu dis que je vais te fuir?  
  
-Attends dès que je vais te raconter tu va comprendre!  
  
-Ah, ok.......... dit-t-il la tête baissée  
  
-Comment dire! J'suis ps exactement un humain!  
  
Sam fut surpris de la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée et dit :  
  
-Arrête Tassarah tu me fais rire, toi pas un humain mais regarde toi t'es comme nous!  
  
-Oui, peut-être mais faut pas se fier au apparence comme l'on dit toujours!  
  
-Que veux-tu dire alors?  
  
-J'suis à moitié cyborg!  
  
Sam resta bouche-bée la regardant bizarement. Tassarah n'étant pas capable de rester comme ça plus longtemps s'enfuit.  
  
-Mais attends!!! Cria Sam  
  
Tassarah fit comme si de rien était et continua son chemin en rentrant chez elle. Elle ne pleurait pas cette fois, elle décida de les gardés puisqu'elle était a moitié cyborg et programmé pour ne pas avoir d'émotions. Une fois rentrer chez elle, elle couru à sa chambre, Mya se retourna brusque voyant que quelqu'un était rentrer brusque. Mya rafficha un regard triste à l'égard de sa fille.  
  
-Tala tu devrais aller lui parler c'est toujours moi, et après tout t'as presque pas de contact avec ta propre fille! Dit-t-elle en le voyant passé  
  
-Pourquoi moi? J'suis pas une nounou! Bon d'accord!  
  
-Merci!  
  
Le jeune père se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, elle était sur son lit assise, affichant un regard furieux et retenant ses larmes. Il s'approcha et s'installa à côté. Tassarah se retourna la tête et croisa les bras.  
  
-Ok, chérie alors ça va! Dit-t-il ne sachant que dire  
  
-...........  
  
-Moi aussi j'le suis tout comme toi! Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu sois humaine, j,avoue c'est dure de croire la vérité en face mais si t'oublie tout ça tout ira bien crois-moi!  
  
-............  
  
-Dit moi quelle est le différence entre un humain et un cyborg!? Demanda Tala  
  
-M'man est un humain et toi t'es un cyborg!!! Dit-t-elle un peu sarcastiquement  
  
-Uh? Pas vraiment!  
  
-...........  
  
-Écoute la différence entre un humain et un cyborg est que l'un a des sentiments et l'autre ne possède pas ce pouvoir. C'est ta mère qui m'a ouvert les yeux et une dernière question comment considères-tu Sam?  
  
-Uh? Comme un ami?  
  
-Voilà tu viens de me prouver que tu es aussi humaine que moi, même si jle suis à moité mais bon......... et les autres! Si tu le considère comme un ami sa veux dire que tu éprouves de l'amitié envers cette personne, l'amitié ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde!  
  
Tassarah retrouva le sourire et remercia son père en lui donnant un calin sur la joue.  
  
-Merci p'pa t'es super!  
  
-De rien!  
  
Le jeune père quitta la chambre.  
  
-Alors pour Tassarah? Demanda Mya  
  
-Oui, elle a retrouver le sourire! Dit-t-il  
  
Mya serra Tala dans ses bras et lui fit un calin.  
  
-C'est beau, j'en ai eu assez des calin pour aujourd'hui! Dit-t-il  
  
Mya le lâcha et esquisca un sourire, il lui renvoya le sourire.  
  
-Et pour Alex?  
  
-J'suis allée le voir, il va mieux c'est tout ce que je peux dire, il va surement s'en remettre bientôt. Dit Mya  
  
-J'espère.  
  
Voici pour le chap ca finit kan meme bien? Non? J'ai pas été trop sadique cte fois le! N'est-ce pas? ¬¬' bref jvous laisse on se revoit tous au prochain chapitre, et des reviews ne serait pas de refus! S'il-vous-plait! Merci à ceux qui le feront! 


	7. Chapitre 7: Bonne Fête Tassarah!

TITRE: Can't Be Loved  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
LANGUE: Francais  
  
CATEGORIE(S): Général/Romance (Jsavais pas trop comment le place)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais Mya, Tassarah et Alex vous navez pas le droit! Merci.  
  
Les phrases avec un * sont les pensées des persos.  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Bonne fête Tassarah!  
  
Par un bon matin ensoleillé, Tassarah ce leva de bon pied prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle repensa encore à sa fuite, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça, mais elle l'a fait pour ne pas voir Sam, son nouveau copain disparaître devant ses yeux. Elle y repensa un bon moment et se leva enfin.  
  
-J'suis totalement découragée! Se dit-t-elle en soupirant  
  
Dans la cuisine..........  
  
-Salut Tala chéri! Dit Mya encore endormi  
  
-Salut! Dit-t-il en baillant  
  
Mya s'installa devant Tala avec sa tasse de café encore endormie. Elle bailla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle regarda toute endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle fixe le calendrier, elle regarda dessus et vit que c'était l'anniversaire de sa fille aujourd'hui même. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir oublié une date aussi importante bêtement mais ça à cause des moment qu'ils avaient tous eu.  
  
-Dis tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est un date importante! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Quoi? Quelle date, explique-toi!  
  
-Ça te dit quelque chose Tassarah grandie!!  
  
-Tassarah grandie, euh? Pas vraiment!  
  
-C'est son anniversaire!  
  
-Ah! Oui, c'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui.  
  
-Notre enfant va avoir 6 ans. Dit-t-elle avec fierté  
  
-« Good »! dit-t-il encore un peu endormi  
  
-Tu y prête pas vraiment attention!  
  
-Désolé j'suis encore fatigué. Dit-t-il en fermant les yeux de fatigue  
  
-Salut m'man! P'pa! dit-t-elle de bonne humeur  
  
Tassarah regardait ses parents, ils avaient l'air fatigués, cernés et endormis donc elle décida de ce taire. Elle se dirigea vers le garde-manger souriante. Mya regarda Tassarah se diriger vers le garde-manger.  
  
-Ça me fait tellement plaisir que Tassarah soit aussi joyeuse maintenant je ne pense pas que d'autre problème puisse la remettre dans un sale état! Dit- t-elle en s'accotant la joue sur sa main  
  
-J'avoue! dit Tala  
  
Tassarah se servit un bol de céréal et s'installa en silence à côté de sa mère sa place habituel.  
  
-Bon matin n'est-ce pas chérie! Dit Mya en s'adressant à Tassarah en train de manger  
  
-Oui! Répondit-t-elle  
  
Mya espquiesca un sourire.  
  
-Euh? Dites où es Alex!? Demanda Tala  
  
-Aucune idée! Dit Mya, C'est beau, j'ai compris j'vais le réveiller!  
  
Mya se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alex, tout était calme et on entendait que Alex ronflé. Mya s'approcha et lui tira la couverture!  
  
-Réveille paresseux!  
  
-Mmmmmmm! M'man arrête j'veux dormir!  
  
-Réveille ALEX!!!  
  
-M'man!!  
  
-Alex j'insiste!  
  
Alex finit par montrer sa tête enfouit sous son oreiller et demanda :  
  
-Dit m'man! Hier, pour la conversation hier.......... la chose que j'ai toujours pas compris est le fait que nous soyons à moitié, cyborg, moi j'me voyais pas comme ça, j'me considèrais comme un humain. Ça me surprends vraiment de savori que j'suis à moitié cyborg, chaque fois que je fixe mes mains j'ai l'impression, enfin........... ma vie est comme changée, je me considère diffèrent des autres...........  
  
La jeune mère s'assit à côté de son fils et lui dit :  
  
-Regarde, le fait que tu sois à moitié cyborg est vrai mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas humain. Les humains sont dôtés et créés à partir des émotions. Toi aussi t'en éprouves n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Bah oui j'suppose! dit Alex pas sure  
  
-Biensure que oui! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Merci m'man! dit-t-il en souriant, T'es superbe!  
  
-Merci! Dit-t-elle en lui renvoyant le sourire  
  
Un peu plus tard, il était 10h A.M, Tassarah repensa encore au moment où elle avait fuit cela lui occupait toute son attention. Pendant ce temps là............  
  
-J'file au bouleau, chow!!!  
  
-Attends!!!  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Tala  
  
-T'as oublier quelque chose!  
  
-Quoi? J'ai tout?  
  
-Non!  
  
Mya lui fit un bisous sur la jour gauche et fit signe de main.  
  
-Reviens vite!!! Cria-t-elle  
  
-Pas de problème! Dit-t-il  
  
Mya se retourna, ferma les yeux et se dit :  
  
-Qu'il est charmant!  
  
-M'man tu rougis! Dit Tassarah  
  
Mya rouvrit les yeux et dit :  
  
-Non! J'ai un coup de soleil chérie!  
  
-Ah, si tu le dis!  
  
-Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? Demanda Mya  
  
-Eh? J'sais pas! dit-t-elle en souriant  
  
Soudainement quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Tassarah ouvrit et se tenait Sam à nouveau.  
  
-Désolé, j'peux peut-être sembler colleux mais c'est pour hier!  
  
Tassarah se retourna vers sa mère et dit :  
  
-M'man je reviens plus tard!  
  
-D'ac! Amuse-toi!  
  
-Merci!  
  
Tassarah ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna ver Sam.  
  
-Ah oui, pour hier en passant, j'suis désolé pour avoir fuit j'y repensait et j'suis sincèrement désolé!  
  
-Ah! C'est pas grave c'est oublier et pardonner d'avance!  
  
-Merci!  
  
-Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour en ville!!  
  
-D'accord avec joie!  
  
-J't'offre une glace! Suggéra Sam  
  
-Ah! Non merci, c'est bien gentil!  
  
-Non j'insiste!  
  
-Bon si tu le veux vraiment! D'accord!  
  
-Quelle saveur?  
  
-Euh? Chocolat serait préfèrable!  
  
-Et chocolat pour mademoiselle! Dit Sam en riant  
  
-Arrête ça Sam! Dit Tassarah en rougissant légèrement  
  
-Je reviens.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Tassarah resta assise calmement, elle repensait à cette chance qu'elle eut, avoir un ami comme Sam n'était pas chère donner! Sam arriva brusque qui cela fit sursauté la jeune fille légèrement.  
  
-Ah! Désolé simple sursaut! Dit Tassarah  
  
-Il y a pas de mal, tiens! Dit Sam en lui tendant sa glace  
  
-Merci! Dit-t-elle  
  
Sam s'installa à côté. Ils mangèrent leur glace en silence jusqu'à ce que Sam ouvre la bouche pour lui demander :  
  
-Dit j'te connais pas trop et toi avec, parle-moi un peu de toi et de ta famille!  
  
-Ah! Parler de moi! J'aime pas trop ça mais j'peux te dire que j'ai un grand frère qui n'est pas très grand d'âge on a la même âge mais il est née quelques mois avant, moi pi à part mon frère j'ai des parents sympas!  
  
-Ah! Ouin euh? J'hésite un peu à te le demander mais pour l'histoire h'hier hé bien........... c'est vrai que t'es un cyborg?  
  
-Euh? Fuis moi vas-y!  
  
-Tassarah donc ça veut dire oui, t'inquiète moi j'te fuirai pas les personne qui fuit les gens à cause d'une légère différence sont que des sans coeur!  
  
Tassarah resta calme et silencieuse.  
  
-Merci! Dit-t-elle  
  
-Mais de rien j'suis sérieux! Dit-t-il avec un sourire encourageant  
  
-Moi j'avais cru un moment que t'allais fuir comme les autres à qui j'm'approchait! J'te remercie du fond du coeur! T'es un vrai ami!  
  
Sam souria voyant que Tassarah était enfin souriante et pleine de joie. Un peu plus loin deux vieilles femmes discutèrent. Elles se retournèrent et voyèrent Tassarah et Sam. Et se dirent entre elles :  
  
-Regarde comme ils sont adorables!  
  
-Ils feraient un si beau couple!  
  
Entendant ses remarques, Tassarah et Sam rougissèrent et firent comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.  
  
-Ho! En passant j'ai peut-être pas rapport de te donner ça met c'est un cadeau de ma part que je veux t'offrir. C'est pas grand chose mais j'te l'offre!  
  
Tassarah hésita et dit :  
  
-Mais c'est pas necessaire, fait en pas autant pour moi!  
  
-Hé! J'te l'offre, j'suis sincère! Ouvre-le!  
  
Tassarah hésita toujours et finit par prendre le paquet que Sam lui tendait. Tassarah ouvrit timidement et dedans y renfermait une boîte de bonbons. Tassarah observa son cadeau un moment et Sam vit sa tête et dit :  
  
-Désolé, t'aime pas les bonbons à ce que je vois, j'suis vraiment désolé.  
  
-Non c'est pas ça au contraire j'en raffole, quel enfant ne raffolerai pas de sucrerie dit? Si ça serait le cas c'est l'intention qui compte et non le cadeau, c'est m'man qui me l'a appris. Dit-t-elle  
  
-J'suis content que ça te plaise!  
  
Tassarah se sentait un peu « cheap » car elle ne lui avait encore rien n'offert.  
  
-Sam j'suis désolé, j'ai rien a t'offrir sur moi! dit-t-elle en hésitant  
  
-Ah! Non c'est correct!  
  
-Sam juste te dire que je tiens vraiment à toi et que j'apprécies la gentillesse que tu montre envers moi jamais personne n'à été aussi compréhensible et gentil avec moi! J'aurais jamais cru que je m'aille fait un ami! Mais depuis que je t'ai comme ami j'ai pris espoir. Ce que je veux te dire c'est merci infiniment  
  
Sam resta bouche-bée par les mots qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
-Oh! Désolé!  
  
-Non c'est pas grave!  
  
Tassarah ne pu s'empêcher elle lui sauta au cou! Lui Sam de son côté fut surpris et la pris finalement dans ses bras.  
  
Un peu plus tard pendant la journée, il était 4h et Tassarah n'était toujours pas rentrer. Mya attendait l'arriver de Tala avec impatience en s'assisant sur la table. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et c'était la personne dont Mya attendait.  
  
-Enfin arriver c'était pas trop tôt!!! Dit-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue  
  
-Ah! Désolé! Dit-t-il en lui renvoyant le baiser  
  
-C'est pas grave j'te pardonne voyons!  
  
Subitement on entendit la voix de Alex qui semblait parler au téléphone de plus loin et dit :  
  
-Pas de cadeau, d'accord?  
  
En entendant le mot cadeau cela dit rappeler à Mya que c'était justement l'anniversaire de sa fille. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir oublier l'anniversaire de sa jeune fille bêtement et pour le deuxième fois.  
  
-Oh! Chérie en parlant de ça, j'viens de me rappeler que c'est la fête de Tassarah aujourd'hui! T'as pas oublié j'espère.  
  
-Oups!  
  
-Non, c'est pas vrai!  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai! Dit-t-il désolé  
  
-J'ai rien fait pour elle, j'aimerais pas être à sa place pas de cadeau ni rien pour sa fête la pauvre.  
  
-J'avoue! dit-t-il  
  
Soudainement, Tassarah arriva toute contente, Mya donna un coup sec sur le coude de son conjoint et compris aussitôt.  
  
-Bonne Fête Tassarah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria les parents  
  
Après qu'ils aient dit bonne fête tout était calme aucun bruit. Cela mettait Mya et Tala un peu gênée et « cheap ».  
  
-Euh? Merci!  
  
Soudainement Alex arriva sans raison apparente. Mya se retourna et regarda Alex et celui-ci comprit aussitôt.  
  
-Oh! Ha! BONNE FÊTE SOEURETTE!!!!!! Cria Alex  
  
-Euh? Merci!  
  
-Écoute chérie pour ta fête on a tous oublier à cause de notre bouleau donc le seule cadeau de la part de tous est notre amour qu'on éprouve pour toi! J'sais c'est peut-être « cheap » à tes yeux, mais on est sincère!  
  
Tassarah resta silencieuse et semblait être sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère et son père toute contente.  
  
-Alors t'es pas décue? Demanda Tala  
  
-Biensure que non! Dit-t-elle, l'amour et l'amitié est le plus grand présent qu'on puisse me donner!  
  
-Contente! De savoir ça Tassy! (Tassarah)  
  
-Ho! En parlant de cadeau!!! Dit Alex  
  
Alex fila dans sa chambre et on entendit des objet tomber et Alex revena avec une boite dans les mains.  
  
-Voilà c'est pour toi! J'ai fait ton cadeau depuis longtemps donc il trainait au fond de ma garde-robe.  
  
-C'est vrai, j'peux l'ouvrir!  
  
-Oui.  
  
Tassarah ouvrit et des serpentins sortit de partout! Alex fut le premier et seule à rire de sa « joke ». Tassarah resta bouche-bée tellement qu'elle eut le sursaut de sa vie. On entendait que Alexandre rire dans toute la salle la cuisine était en dessus dessous, plein de serpentins.  
  
-ALEX!!!! Avertissa leur mère  
  
-Haaaa! Continua Alex  
  
-Haaa! Haa! Ria Tassarah, j'ai jamais pu rire autant merci Alex!  
  
-Euh? C'était pas mon intention mais joyeuse 6eme anniversaire pareille!  
  
-Merci!  
  
X-Spy : Salut! J'suis pas ici pour te faire la moral mais pour te parler un peu de ta fic! J'veux pas avoir l'air de ta prof a tes yeux mais juste te dire quelques trucs à propos de ton abandon de ta fic. Pour ton histoire de ton concours dans ta rue, c'est pas les autre qui décideront que ta fic au mauvaise! Les autres ne peuvent te manipuler! C'est que je veux te dire que si t'aurais au moin terminer d'écrire ta fic t'aurais peut-être laisser le temps aux autre de te laisser un reviews! Et ne te décourage pas trop vite! Moi aussi au début j'ai pas eu trop de review et meme maintenant j'en ai pas trop!! Mais jai persévérer! (mais ne le prends po mal voyons) Moi mes premiers fics étaient pourris jlavoue mé jai persévéré aussi la mais bref jvais arrêter de faire la moral car c ce que je suis en train de faire mais juste te dire de continuer ca ne te donnera rien de abandonner! Ca te menera nul part! Bref moi j'ai bien aimer ta fic et jaimerais savoir la suite mé bon... c dommage!  
  
Merci pour tes encouragement c'est très gentil de dire que j'suis le meilleure! Ca m'encourage vraiment mais malheureusement X-Spy, je n'écrirai plus de fic! Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai mais raison et vii la vie est dure et cruelle mais c'est le vie on ne peut rien y faire! Comme dans mon chapitre qui s'appeller la dure et cruelle vérité mais pour moi c la dure et cruelle réalité! Donc j'espère que mon dernier fic ta plus! C'est ma dernière trace d'écrivaine sur ff.net! J'sais bien que je suis une de tes meilleurs fics mais c comme ca! Et je veux te dire solenellement que je te rmercie m'avoir soutenue tout le long ça été un vrai plaisir d'écrire! Merci infiniement si jamais je reviens un jour ça va être long! Et dsl de t'annnoncer ca de meme mé c la vie! Et ne pleure pas pour mon discours lol! ^_______________^  
  
Bref je te laisse! Chow!  
  
P.S : J'vais p-e mettre un dernier chap sur se fic!  
  
Bisous  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf)  
  
White Catz : Resalut! Vii! Merci pour tes compliments j'apprécies énormément, mais cependant je dois tannoncer que jai vais arrêter d'écrire ne me demande pas pourquoi jai mais raison! Donc ce dernier chap et fic sera ma dernière trace d'écrivaine sur ff.net! C'est la vie on ne peut rien y faire! Bon jte laisse! Chow!  
  
Bisous  
  
~* Sarah *~ (Lonely Icey Wolf) 


End file.
